Aerosol dispensers are in common use to dispense hair setting liquids, hair holding liquids, gels and mousses. Aerosol containers are not economically feasible in beauty salons where hair setting liquids and hair holding liquids are in general use. Aerosol containers, when empty, cannot be reused. They must be discarded which adds to environmental waste. Aerosol containers store propellants and chemical liquids under pressure. The propellants may include chlorofluorocarbons and volatile organic compounds that have adverse environmental effects. An example of an aerosol dispenser is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,730.
Portable pressure sprayers having self-contained pressurizing pumps are used to subject the container to air under pressure which pressurizes liquid contained in the container. These sprayers have piston pumps mounted on the cap closing the container. The valve and valve actuator structure that controls the flow of liquid to a nozzle is also mounted on the cap. An example of a portable pressure sprayer is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,477.
Spray apparatus which dispenses the fine and uniform particulate spray have been developed for use in beauty salons. This apparatus has a hand-operated spray gun connected with tubes to a container accommodating the liquid to be dispensed and an air pump which delivers air under pressure to the spray gun. This spray system does not have the convenience of a self-contained spray can, as it requires a liquid line and an air line leading to the spray gun. An example of this spray apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,780,943.